


A Tale of Disillusionment

by HorizonLuster



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Poems, Poetry, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonLuster/pseuds/HorizonLuster
Summary: His tale and name shan't pass unheard, that I vow. For him be forgotten I shan't allow.





	A Tale of Disillusionment

⠀⠀┍▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┑

⠀『⠀α тαℓє σƒ ∂ιѕιℓℓυѕισηмєηт⠀

⠀⠀┗▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬┛

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅰ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀The venom of the plague he aтe,

⠀⠀⠀Cursed and loathed by the wheels of ғaтe,

⠀⠀⠀To misery and gloom, is he a мaтe,

⠀⠀⠀The man whose name is erased from daтe.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅱ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Dawn’s child by daybreak ғorѕaĸen,

⠀⠀⠀By the heart of light was he мιѕтaĸen,

⠀⠀⠀Giving hands with spite and knives мєєт,

Flesh ailed with scourge— with shame and stone greeт,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀His heart, a dark thing that вeaтѕ,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀A tempest of plight and night releaѕed.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅲ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀He is dead, dead, dead, but never shall he admit ∂єfєαт,

⠀⠀⠀⠀Shame murdered by conceιт,

⠀⠀⠀⠀Flesh cured by night’s вяєαтн,

⠀⠀⠀⠀Bones touched by the harbingers of deaтн.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅳ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀To the creatures of dusk is he loved, praised and crowned,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀Though echoing voices and scornful titters he also ғoυnd,

⠀⠀The violin of disdain— the only ѕoυnd.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅴ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀Lungs crushed by fortune’s tide and wave,

⠀⠀⠀Of metals and thorns his path was paved,

⠀⠀⠀Crimson! On the flesh of his soul engraved,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀But rather he have crimson—all that is good—lave,

⠀⠀⠀And rather he be cradled in his grave,

⠀⠀⠀Rather he have all that breathe ∂єρяανє∂.⠀』—❜

 

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀「⠀Ⅵ⠀」

 

⠀⠀❛—『⠀He, our Saviour and кιиg,

⠀⠀He, our Monarch and ѕαιит,

⠀⠀He—as well—our deceitful ѕnaĸe,

⠀⠀He, our Crimson jeѕтer,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀He, the most vile anceѕтor,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀May he be cursed by the gyves of ѕнαмє,

⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀May the book of time save his rotten legacy and naмe.⠀』—❜


End file.
